Our Story
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Kisah Seijuuro dan Ryouta dalam 26 kata dalam Alphabet. Fic yang dipersembahkan untuk menyambut AkaKise day! Drabble


"Ne, Seicchi,"

"Hmm?"

"Alphabet itu ada 26, 'kan?"

"Apa kau begitu bodohnya sampai tidak tahu hal sepele seperti itu, Ryouta?"

"Hmm... Seicchi, aku mau bercerita."

"Tentang?"

"Kisah kita dalam 26 kata dalam Alphabet."

* * *

Ren present,

"Our Story"

to Kurobasu Fandom.

AkaKise [Akashi Seijuuro x Kise Ryouta]

Rate : T

Warning : Drabble, boy x boy, OC, and many more.

Summary : Kisah Seijuuro dan Ryouta dalam 26 kata dalam Alphabet.

Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan disini―terkecuali keuntungan batin LoL―, jadi, saya harap, yang tidak suka, tolong, yang tidak suka dengan hubungan boy x boy, AkaKise, uke!Kise, terlebih ada OC nyempil disini, harap menekan tombol X dipojok kiri ^^

A/N : Fic ini dibuat dalam rangka meramaikan AkaKi Day yang jatuh pada 4/7.

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Our Story (c) Me

* * *

**A** untuk **Abnormal**

(Sesuatu/Kebiasaan yang tidak normal)

Ryouta tau kata-kata abnormal terpatri dalam dirinya semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Seijuuro―mantan kapten basketnya sewaktu SMP―.

Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Selama itu dengan Seijuuro, dengan pria berambut merah tersebut, ia tidak akan pernah keberatan.

.

**B** untuk **Birth**

(Kelahiran; sesuatu yang baru)

Akashi Seijuuro sedang menantikan kelahiran adiknya.

Ia yang tadinya sedang belajar di sekolah langsung di jemput sang Ayah yang mengatakan, "Adikmu akan segera lahir."

Seijuuro mengedarkan pandangan ke arah ruangan sang Ibu. Ia mendengar suara kesakitan Ibunya dan suara Ayahnya yang sedang menyemangati wanita yang tengah berjuang itu.

Dan tak lama―

"Gyaaahh!"

―Suara bayi terdengar setelah teriakan Ibunya. Seijuuro langsung bangkit dan masuk ke ruang bersalin sang Ibu.

Ia melihat Ibunya disana. Kelelahan dan tersenyum bahagia. "Seijuuro," panggil wanita pirang itu. "Kemari."

Seijuuro menurut. Ia melangkah menuju kasur sang Ibu dan membiarkan Ayahnya menggendong untuk kemudian ditaruh di ranjang ibunya.

"Siapa yang ingin menggendongnya dahulu?" Seorang suster muncul di belakang punggung kepala keluarga Akashi.

Sang Ayah dan Ibu tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Berikan pada Kakaknya."

Suster itu tersenyum dan memberikan bayi merah itu pada Seijuuro.

Sang anak yang mewarisi perawakan dari Ayahnya itu menggendong adik nya.

Ia mengamati wajah adiknya. Hidung yang mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, rambut pirang yang sangat lembut.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberinya nama, Sei?"

Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Ryouta. Namanya akan jadi Akashi Ryouta."

Kedua orangtuanya tersenyum melihat anggota keluarga baru mereka. Akashi Ryouta. Seijuuro akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Ryouta.

Ryouta tertawa dan menggenggam jari Seijuuro seakan setuju dengan namanya. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "You and i, together for always."

.

**C** untuk **Canary**

(Burung kenari)

Seijuuro pernah punya burung kenari saat SD. Burung itu bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu, dan Seijuuro sangat menjaga burung itu.

Namun naas, burung itu mati diserang kucing karna ia kabur dari kandang indah yang Seijuuro beli.

"Salahmu sendiri yang kabur." Ia berkata dengan dingin saat melihat mayat burung kuning cerah tersebut.

Tahun berlalu, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang cerah sedang berjalan di depannya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum―yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kenariku, aku menemukanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah kubiarkan kabur lagi."

.

**D** untuk **Director**

(Pemimpin, biasanya perusahaan)

Ryouta tidak habis pikir. Ia sudah berkutat selama seminggu lebih untuk membuat laporan keuangan, dan ia percaya bahwa laporan buatannya ini sudah sempurna―laporan bulan ini tentang pemasukan, pengeluaran, dan segala macam tetek bengek di dalamnya.

Namun sang pimpinan perusahaan ini, Direktur yang merangkap CEO dan pemegang saham terbesar, nampaknya tidak puas dengan hasil kerja Ryouta.

Berulang kali Ryouta harus berada di ruangan Direktur berambut merah tersebut dan membawa serta macbook miliknya.

Oh, andai saja Ryouta tahu, jika Direktur berambut merah dan ber-iris beda itu hanya mengerjainya karna wajah Ryouta yang sedang berfikir keras merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi Seijuuro.

.

**E** untuk **Everlasting**

(Tetap, abadi, kekal)

Seijuuro kira, ia akan terus berada dalam kegelapan abadi, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membongkar atau menggapainya.

Namun si pirang bodoh itu―yang senantiasa tanpa kenal lelah selalu berusaha menerobos kegelapan yang di buat oleh sang rambut merah, ia bisa meradakan kegelapan yang menelannya mulai tergantikan oleh cahaya matahari.

Ah, sepertinya ia harus siap disinari oleh sinar matahari si berisik itu sampai akhir.

.

**F** untuk **Faux pas**

(Kesalahan dalam berbicara atau bertindak)

"Oi, Kise! Apa-apaan lehermu itu? Kau habis digigit serangga?"

"Are? Oh, ini karna semalam Akashicch―"

Dzing―

Dan sebuah gunting merah melesat dengan entengnya menuju arah Daiki―yang untungnya gunting itu sengaja di buat meleset sehingga mengenai tembok dibelakangnya.

Ryouta dan Daiki hanya menelan ludah sementara sosok Seijuuro mendengus kesal.

Enak saja makhluk hitam itu bertanya tentang apa yang ia dan Ryouta lakukan semalam.

.

**G** untuk **Ghost**

(Hantu)

Seijuuro sepertinya sedang sial. Apartment yang ia beli sekarang ada hantu.

Bukannya ia takut atau apa, ia memang sudah tahu tempat itu berhantu saat ia mengeceknya kemarin.

Namun ia tidak tahu jika hantunya seberisik ini.

"Ne, ne, Seicchi, kau itu pemilik apartment ini yang paling lama bertahan." Aku hantu itu. Ia bilang namanya Ryouta.

"Karna aku bukan orang yang akan takut pada makhluk sepertimu." balasnya cuek sembari menegak minum yang ia pegang.

"Yokatta~" ia tertawa kemudian berbisik rendah, "Jadi aku tidak harus kesepian lagi, 'kan?"

Dalam hati ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menemani hantu pirang itu, bukan?

.

**H** untuk **Hipbone**

(Tulang pinggul/pinggang)

Diantara semuanya, salah satu bagian tubuh Ryouta yang menjadi favoritenya adalah pinggul.

Pinggul pemuda itu langsing, namun tidak kurus. Semua seperti terpahat sempurna di dalam diri Akashi Ryouta.

"Seicchi!"

Ah, padahal baru saja dipikirkan, tangannya langsung bergerak meremas pinggul itu.

.

**I** untuk** Insubordinates**

(Tidak patuh, suka melawan, durhaka)

Seijuuro benci sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Contohnya saja Ryouta.

Ia ingin model itu memakai nekomimi malam ini, tapi si pirang malah memakai baju sailor mars.

.

**J** untuk **Jurnalistic**

(Mengenai kewartawanan/jurnalistik)

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

Sekilas, pria di hadapannya tidak tampak mencurigakan. Wajahnya biasa saja―bahkan terkesan terlalu rapi untuk seseorang yang berada di penjara.

"Jadi, Akashi-san, apa alasanmu membunuh kekasihmu sendiri?" pria berambut biru muda itu bertanya dengan tenang, sembari menekan recorder yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Diam sejenak sebelum tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan berukuran 2x3 tersebut. "Saa, pernahkah kau merasa ingin memonopoli sesuatu? Pernahkah kau membayangkan jika suatu hari tanganmu akan dipenuhi darah kekasihmu sendiri? Pernahkan kau merasa senang saat melihat surai pirang kekasihmu menjadi merah? Aku merasakan itu semua. Karna itulah aku membunuh Ryouta." pria bermarga Akashi di depannya hanya tertawa yang makin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Satu kesimpulan Tetsuya, pria ini terlalu mencintai kekasihnya hingga menjadi gila seperti ini.

.

**K** untuk **Kite**

(Layang-layang)

Sejak kecil, Ryouta sangat senang dengan layang-layang. Ia selalu membantu sang kakek untuk membuat layang-layang yang akan diterbangkan saat festival hanabi.

Namun saat ia berumur delapan, ia mencoba menerbangkan layang-layang pertamanya diatas bukit.

Namun sialnya, layang-layang berwarna merah dan kuning itu putus dan terbang melewati pepohonan.

Ia berlari untuk mengejar layang-layang itu.

Namun siapa sangka ia akan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda SMA yang sedang memegang kepalanya―yang berambut merah― dan memandang kesal pada layang-layang yang sudah robek di banyak bagian?

.

**L** untuk **Legalize**

(Mengabsahkan, mensahkan, melegalisasikan)

Saat Seita lahir, Ryouta sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari pakaian, makanan, hingga mainan―meski ia sendiri tahu jika bayi yang baru lahir tidak akan bisa apa-apa selain menangis dan minum susu.

Seijuuro hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Apakah istrinya itu sangat polos―atau mungkin bodoh― sampai-sampai melupakan suatu hal yang penting?

"Ryouta," panggil pria yang tingginya sekarang sudah hampir menyamai Shintarou.

"Nde? sang pirang menoleh sembari menggendong Seita, membiarkan bayi gemuk itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau lupa?" tanya Seijuuro.

"Hee? Lupa apa?"

Sudah ia duga.

"Kapan kau akan menerima lamaranku? Aku ingin mengesahkan Seita sebagai pewarisku. Jangan banyak alasan, apa kau ingin menunggu sampai Seita dewasa?"

Dan detik itu juga sang pirrang menjawab, "Ya, aku bersedia menerima lamaranmu, Seicchi."

.

**M** untuk **Magnet**

(Maknit, besi/batu berani, daya penarik)

Ryouta bagaikan magnet. Kemanapun ia pergi, setiap pasang mata akan selalu mencoba curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Dan Seijuuro hanya bisa berdiri disebelah pemuda pirang itu dan mengeluarkan aura yang berarti lebih-dari-lima-detik-kau-akan-mati.

.

**N** untuk **Newspaper**

(Koran, surat kabar, harian)

Ryouta adalah seorang yatim piatu yang berkerja sebagai pengantar koran setiap pagi dan sore.

Dan di suatu sore saat musim semi, saat sedang mengambil nafas, ia melihat headline yang menarik minatnya.

Menuju tingkat Nasional!

Akashi Seijuuro mengalahkan seorang pro di umurnya yang baru menginjak lima belas!

Dalam hati Ryouta bedecak kagum. Umurnya baru menginjak lima belas, namun sudah mengalahkan pro? Anak ini pasti jenius!

Saat sedang sibuk melihat foto dari Akashi Seijuuro, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya, "Kise Ryouta."

Ia mendongkak, melihat bagaimana rupa orang yang memanggilnya. Pendek, berambut merah, bermata dwi-warna.

Tunggu, sepertinya, Ryouta pernah melihat pemuda di hadapannya...

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku,"

.

**O **untuk **Opponent**

((Pe)lawan)

Sejak awal Kasamatsu Yukio tahu, bahwa Akashi Seijuuro bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan musuh.

Musuh dalam hal apapun.

Termasuk untuk merebut perhatian seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta.

.

**P** untuk **Pair**

(Sepasang/pasangan)

Seijuuro dan Ryouta bagaikan perangko. Mereka selalu kemana-mana bersama. Dari SD hingga mereka berkerja―Seijuuro menjadi CEO sedang Ryouta jadi direktur keuangan, tentu saja. Dia Akashi, remember?―

Hingga suatu hari, Aomine Daiki―salah satu karyawan HRD dan teman mereka semenjak SMP― bertanya, "Oi, kenapa kalian selalu bersama? Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Namun, alih-alih menjawab, mereka hanya menunjukan emas putih yang melingkar manis di jari manis masing-masing.

.

**Q** untuk **Queen**

(Ratu)

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika Akashi Seijuuro adalah Raja, maka Kise Ryouta adalah Ratunya.

Hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kerajaan Rakuzan, meski sekarang status Ryouta adalah tangan kanan Raja.

.

**R** untuk **Realistic**

(Realistis)

Ryouta mengakui jika ia bukanlah orang yang sering pergi ke Gereja untuk berdoa. Ia bukanlah orang yang percaya pada Tuhan atau semacamnya.

Namun, kali ini ia pergi ke Gereja dalam keadaan basah kuyup pada pukul dua dini hari hanya untuk berdoa.

"Tuhan, kumohon, sembuhkanlah Seicchi..."

.

**S** untuk **Stealthy**

(Secara diam-diam, dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi)

Ryouta itu seperti pencuri.

Dia datang dan pergi sesukanya.

Dia datang membawa kegaduhan di Kediaman Akashi saat berumur sebulan.

Dan ia pergii sebelum menginjak musim seminya yang ke 15.

Ia pergi dengan membawa hati pewaris tunggal Akashi.

.

**T** untuki **Tyrant**

(Raja lalim, orang kejam)

Sebutan Seijuuro sejak SMP hingga SMA adalah "Si Raja yang Kejam-nya-amit-amit"

Namun hanya Ryouta yang menganggap pria itu baik―meski tidak ia sebutkan dengan gamblang―.

Yah, karna hanya ia yang pernah melihat bagaimana ia memungut dan memelihara anak Anjing yang bahkan tidak diacuhkan oleh Aomine Daiki.

.

**U** untuk **Unchanging**

(Tak berubah-ubah)

Akashi Seijuuro itu selalu sama. Tidak pernah berubah semenjak ia bertemu Ryouta―well, yang berubah mungkin hanya tinggi tubuhnya―.

Selebihnya?

Ia selalu memperlakukan Ryouta dan Seita dengan baik dan penuh perhatian.

Hell, meski tiga puluh tahun sudah berlalu, ia masih saja mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu" pada Ryouta saatpemuda bermata topaz itu membuka mata.

.

**V **untuk V**ibration**

(Getaran)

Ada getaran yang tidak bisa ditahan Seijuuro saat dia memasuki kawasan okiya yang terletak di barat daya kerajaan Kaijou.

Dan getaran itu terjawab saat ia melihat geisha andalan di negara itu. Geisha bermbut pirang dengan mata berwarna senada.

.

**W** untuk** World  
**

(Dunia/bumi)

Bumi adalah planet yang paling menarik minatnya dalam eksistensinya yang tidak terbatas.

Ia berasumsi, jika Bumi itu menarik. Termasuk orang-orangnya.

Dan terlebih lagi ketika mata dwi-warnanya menjatuhkan pandangan pada papan besar yang berisi iklan pakaian dengan seorang pria pirang sebagai modelnya.

.

**X** untuk **Xenophobia**

(Kebencian terhadap barang atau orang asing, ketaksukaan pada yang serba asing)

Ryouta benci orang asing.

Ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dekatdengan orang yang pertama kali baru ia kenal―atau lihat.

Rasanya ia ingin mengurung dirinya di kamar dan hanya melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Namun, saat murid pindahan dari Kyoto itu memasuki kelasnya, ia merasa seperti

―ah, sepertinya kami bisa get along well.

.

**Y** untuk **Youthful**

(Kelihatan muda, kanak-kanak)

Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Ryouta selalu terlihat seperti seperti berumur delapan belas meski mereka sudah berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun.

Akashi bertanya-tanya, apa karna kebiasaan mereka yang sering bersatu saat bulan purnama?

.

**Z** untuk **Zipper**

(Ritsleting, rits, kancing tarik)

AkashiSeijuuro dan resleting seperti sudah diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Bayangkan saja, siapa lagi yang akan terlihat menggoda dan membuat tubuh panas ketika mereka menarik resleting baju?

Ryouta berani bertaruh, jawabannya hanya Akashi Seijuuro seorang.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu~~~! Fic ini saya buat dalam rangka meramaikan AkaKi day yang udah lewat jauh :w:

Iya saya tau, udah lewat seminggu lebih. Tolong umpetin peralatan kalian /ngumpet

Sebagai permintaan maaf, kalian bisa ngerequest fic :D

Caranya? Kalian review, dan pilih dua dari 26 judul diatas. Simple, right?

Dan 2 terbanyak akan Ren buatin oneshotnya :D

Yoshaaaa! Sampai jumpa lagi /lambai-lambai/

.

Love,

Ren


End file.
